The Twisted Dark Path Of Fate
by Spunx182
Summary: Follow Anastasia Malfoy Dracos Daughter through the path of life. Caution rape and mild launguage. Please note that I have not worked on this story for a very long time. it is not finished and i do not know if it will be.
1. Cigarettes and alcohol

Anastasia stood up took one last drag of her cigarette and put it out with her boot. She took her cinnamon spritz and sprayed herself with the perfume making the smell of smoke less overpowering. She threw open the doors to the entrance hall and walked to the dungeons. Her baggy pants swished underneath her robes as she walked into potions. She was already late and she knew she would be punished for it. She opened the door quietly and walked to her seat not making a sound.

"Miss Malfoy I expect you to be on time for class next time and to your detention tonight" Anastasia glanced around the room. In doing so she spotted her sister who smirked and turned back to her lesson. Anastasia loathed her twin sister.

Reyena was a Gryfrindor. She was popular always had perfect clothes. Her skirts were tailored 5 inches above her knee. She had a round circle of friends and of course her boyfriend was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Nicholas Wood, son of Oliver Wood keeper of and captain of the Windborne Wasps.

Anastasia on the on the other hand was popular in her own way. She knew everybody and was nice to him or her, except when they weren't nice to her. Her clothes were perfect in their own way. Instead of A skirt she wore baggy black pants. Made out of nylon or jean. The hems of the legs were 36 inches around each. Her shirt was usually a black maroon or red long-sleeved shirt. All this covered by her robes. The only decoration on her clothing was the Slytherin serpent on her robes. She had her own circle of friends generally the ones who did drugs and didn't really care about school. Although she only smoked cigarettes her all of the "popular" girls thought she did all the hard-core drugs and stayed away from her. She didn't have a boyfriend and preferred it that way.

They both had flawless skin and the same perfect strait blonde hair. Reyena's hair has lowlight and is cut about 2 inches below her shoulder. She generally never leaves her room until it is curled and as always left down. Anastasia had hair that reached her belly button, was left down or was put up in a high ponytail then put up even more with into a messy bun with bobby pins. About four inches past her shoulders it was red and slowly darkened to blood red and then to black.

Today it was down and she could tell Professor didn't approve. Professor was her father, also known as Draco Malfoy. Her father understood why she wanted to be so different than her sister but he didn't approve of her having the red in it.

"The potion we will be creating today was a result of a very unfortunate accident. On Friday night there was a Quiditch Game. The quiditch team and their friends partied somewhere some Alcohol was brought in. One of the boys drank too much. He passed out none of his friends knew what to do. They put him in the corner of the room and kept on parting. Later that night when Professor Potter broke up the party they discovered the boy. He had alcohol poisoning Professor Potter brought him down to the Hospital Wing. He is barely alive. His Brother didn't do any thing when he saw him passed out he just kept drinking and dancing.

Tears were threatening to fall. She stood up, grabbed her bag and left. Nobody stopped her. No one really cared. It was her brother Dartagnan the Hospital Wing. Dartagnan's twin, her brother Dimitri, didn't do a thing he just kept dancing with his girlfriend. Dartagnan Draco Malfoy Now was in the Hospital wing. He is fine now but he wasn't then he almost died. Madam Pomfrey Still kept him there. Darty was her favorite older twin. He was in Slytherin with her, and never made her feel alone. Even though she was sixteen and he was seventeen he always made her feel like she was an equal. Darty wasn't even supposed to be at the party.

**Flashback**

As the Gryffindor's raced out of the stands to congratulate their team the Slytherin's sulked out occasionally clapping on of their own on the back with a "nice try" or "I thought we had them this time" Anastasia made her way over to Dimitri to give him a hug. She soon got pulled away by the rest of the Slytherin's and went back to the common room. She ended up taking a relaxing shower and pulling out her homework.

She remembered the challenging Charms lesson and that Darty was supposed to help her. She looked around the common room and decided to ask later when he showed up. The clock ticked by. Potions... transfiguration... arithmacy... herbology Soon all that was left was charms. She looked around. There were only a few stragglers left in the common room. Now se was certain something was wrong. She started walking through the corridors. After half an hour she began to run. Tears were streaming down her face/ She soon ran into something solid.

"Uncle Harry! I can't find Darty. He needed to help me and I.."

"Shh Annie, its ok. Lets just go find him together. I was just on my way to go break up the Gryffindor party. Want to join me? Dimirti might have seen him. Anastasia nodded. They soon reached the gryff tower. Harry walked in and saw the bottles of alcohol both muggle and Wizard. Hey quickly shot up red sparks, everyone froze. Harry's face was set like stone.

"Uncle Harry" Dimitri stuttered out. One look from Harry and he was silenced. He was drunk like like most of the other students.

"Everyone out. Except for Malfoy and Woods". The common room stumbled out, leaving Anastasia Harry nick and Dimitri. "I gave you trust..." Anastasia stopped listening. The grandfather clock in the tower chimed half past the hour. She started looking around she had only been in the Gryffindor tower a couple of times. The corners and armchairs were littered with people. "GO to bed. The two boys felt Harry's gaze as they tripped up the stairs.

"Uncle Harry, look" Harry went around to the students. So far all of the students had just passes out until they came to the last student..

**End Flashback**

She walked up the stairs and headed strait to the hospital wing.


	2. Talks of sleep

The Hospital Wing was clean and neat as always. Anastasia walked over to her brother's bed. He was sleeping. She lay down next to him and she too fell asleep. When she woke up her Father was in the Hospital Wing along with Her mom Hermione.

"Mommy!" She gave her mom a hug. No matter how hard core Anastasia looked or acted she has a soft spot for her family. Ever since she could remember she called her mom mommy and dad daddy. She never called them any different. She looked at her brother who was now awake and gave him a hug too. He looked at her.

"Little one when did you come in here any way?"

"During daddy's lecture"

"You have potions before lunch"

"So?"

"So its after 6:30" Her parents looked at her disapprovingly.

"Annie" Her father started.

"Yes daddy?"

"You better go to sleep tonight" Draco Malfoy. Had a soft spot in his heart for Anastasia. She was his youngest. She was the only one who was just like him and her mother combined. He would say yes to any thing asked. He also knew she just had one of the hardest weeks of her life. She needed sleep and if the only way to do that was to sleep through potions so be it. She was past his seventh year in education.

"Daddy my detention is in 20 min what will I be doing?"

"Sitting here having a family conversation."

"Ok" she paused… Are Rey and Dimitri coming?"

"No they are grounded to my quarters from after dinner till bed every night for 3 weeks. And lets just say my Quarters are bare" Anastasia looked at her dad questioningly.

"I thought you and Mommy only had one room"

"No I have one I just don't use it"

"Oh ok then"

"Annie we have something to talk about"

"Like?"

"Like your participation in classes" Anastasia looked at her brother for help.

"Little one don't look at me if I could I would be leaving but since I cant…" He trailed off.

"Annie You skipped Harry's class."

"What did they learn?"

"I don't know but it was probably important"

"I know it all though"

"I don't care you don't see your sister skipping my class do you?"

"That's because my sister needs to go…"

"Excuse me?"

"Daddy I'm taking 3 potion classes I think I can skip Basic 6th year potions for once."

"Yes but-"

"May I also remind you that I am taking Arithmacy, with mom, Advanced charms, Advanced Transfiguration, And 2 Herbology classes. You guys constantly get on my back on how I get worse grades than Reyena but I am taking much harder classes then she does and I'm taking more. You make me out to be stupid when I pass a class with a B" Her mom cut in.

"We never said you were stupid"

"I wasn't finished. I am taking harder classes than both you took when you were here. I am reading schoolbooks that are much harder than even mom read. I could pass every final of my classes now with a 110" Her mother looked at her.

"Then why don't you"

"Because unlike you mommy I want a life at Hogwarts"

"Look I know you just want to have fun but u need a balance"

"I have a balance"

"Mum, Dad" Dartagnan came in. "Give up she's right plus I want to talk about something pleasant"

"Alright like what?" Anastasia lay down again

"like how slytherins gonna win the house cup"

"Ok you talk ill just close my eyes and listen. Within 20 Minutes Anastasia fell asleep.

"Why is she sleeping so much Draco I'm getting worried about her."

"I don't know ill be right back." Draco dashed out and came back with madam Pomfrey. Dartagnan Stroked Anastasias hair. After a check madam Pomfry went to go get a test kit of some sort. After about half an hour of testing her body turned purple. Madam Pomfry looked Draco right in the eye.


	3. Onto the burrow

            "What do you mean I have cancer?" Anastasia sobbed. 

            "I'm so sorry little one" Dartagnan said, "You'll be ok." 

            "Can I go to my room the hospital wing is so depressing."

            "Of course." Dartagnan half carried Anastasia to her room. 

            "Can I see the paper?" Dartagnan pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. And hesitated to give it to Annie. But finally he handed it over. Anastasia took it and unfolded it.

            _Dear Miss Malfoy,_

_The tests we have taken shows that you have bone cancer in your right knee. Cancer is curable but is difficult. Please report to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry 10 AM on December 12th to talk to some specialists from St. Mungos Hospital thank you_

_Jonathan Walsh._

"Well I guess that's what I have to do isn't it? Oh well I'm going to sleep now ok Darty?"

            "Of course little one ill tell mum and dad you're up her so they don't freak out when you're not up in prison n e more ok?"

            "Thank you Darty" 

            But Anastasia couldn't fall asleep she just kept thinking 

Is Darty right? What's going to happen to me? It was useless she couldn't come up with an answer. She just didn't know She fell fitfully onto a sleep about an hour later.

            When she woke up her Uncle Harry was in her room. He wasn't really her uncle but as long as She could remember she had always called him uncle Harry. He looked up when she sat up.

            "AH there's my bright and smiling niece." She smiled 

            "Hi uncle Harry"

            "Do you know how long you have been sleeping?"

            "More than 10 hours?"

            "Try 24"

            "Harry why am I sleeping so much?"

            "Because your body is trying to get rid of the cancer itself using all of your energy."

            "Is auntie Gin here?"

            "No she had to stay home with Little Ron and Catri" 

            Every one had called Ron Potter Little Ron. She knew that he was named after his uncle Ron Weasley who had died when he was 17 years old. There were so many holes though. She had heard stories but the stories didn't quite match up. There were too many holes. But she didn't talk about it. It was one of those too painful to talk about things that you don't touch. 

            "Oh ok" She looked at her Uncle. "Harry I'm scared."

            "I know that's why I've come."

            "I'm confused"

            "Go take a shower."

            "Why?"

            "Because were going to the burrow today." Anastasia jumped out of bed she loved the burrow. It was so fun and there were always people coming and going. It was always full of people. Percy, Penelope, and Paula were there when ever they could. Gin and the kids were there during the day. Fred Angelina and the triplets were there on weekends. It was full of people. She ran into the girl's bathroom. When she emerged she was not in her usual black. Instead she was wearing baggy blue jeans and a tight red spaghetti strap. 


	4. A visit to the burrow

             The burrow was as usual busy to say the least. Bill and Charlie were Wrestling Mark. The other two thirds Of Fred and Angelina's 15-year-old triplets were listening to their blaring music up in Gin's old bedroom. Angelica was surfing the web on her laptop and Grace was doing her homework. Mark was about 6'4" and was "drool worthy" Angelica and Grace both had a clear complexion and like their father and uncle u could hardly tell them apart the only way was their hair. Grace's was shoulder length and Angelica's was down to her bellybutton. All three were home schooled. 

            Grandma Molly was making lunch. Harry and Gin's kids were sprawled out all over the place. Victoria was reading by the fire. Austin was out with Grandpa Arthur in the shed messing with Arthur's new muggle/wizard invention. And Ron and Catri were ridding their toy broomsticks outside. Harry and Gin had eight children. Their oldest Jake was 17. He was in Gryffindor and unlike his father had no interest in quidditch. Much like Anastasia he had an interest in Potions. Rose was 15. She currently was on an exchange program with Beauxbatons, but was normally the ravenclaw prefect. Cassandra was 14 and in Gryffindor. Cassandra was also a future member of  "popular girls Inc." William was 12 and had a passion for quidditch that only Charlie and Harry came close to understanding. Harry's only disappointment was that Will was In Slytherin and wasn't on the Gryffindor team. Victoria was 9 and the only thing she loved more than reading was ballet. Austin was 7 and had promise of looking just like his dad when he grew up. Ron and Catriana were the five-year-old twins that every one said looked exactly like Ron W. and aunt Gin. All of them who didn't go to Hogwarts attended the local public school. 

            Percy and Penelope were teaching 10-year-old Paula algebra on the living room floor. George was at the joke shop doing inventory. Bills wife Rebecca and their daughter Clare were sitting at the foot of the stairs discussing Clares upcoming wedding. Everyone greeted her when she walked in and Grandma Molly handed her the sandwich she just made. The Weasley's now had plenty of money but loved living in the burrow and wouldn't have it any other way. That day was great. She spent time with every one. And everyone wanted to spend time with her. As every one started to leave Anastasia returned to Hogwarts. She Flooed back to her father's chambers. Walked past Reyena and Dimitri without saying a word and walked into her mother's chambers. She sat on her mother's bed and shared all the new news like George Getting a new girlfriend.  Finally at 10 at night Anastasia fell into bed. 

A/n I know this was a rele boring chappie but it took time to explain everything so... sorry.


	5. Phoenix tears and potions

            The next week she went to St. Mungos as planned. There her doctor met her.  He had red hair and was a friendly sort. 

            "Miss Malfoy after examining your case we have concluded that the only way to treat your case is much like the way that muggles treat their cancer patients." Anastasia had a look on confusion on her face so her doctor went in to further detail with his explanation. "They treat their patients with chemotherapy. They put a bunch of chemicals into their body hopping to kill the cancer cells. The patients usually get weak and loose their hair. Now what we do is much different. Instead of chemicals we flow phoenix tears through your body. We also shoot a dose of phoenix tears at the site of the cancer." He went on to explain how the phoenix tears will harm her body if there is too much running in her system. After she signed a few forms they put her in a dimly lit room. The laid her in a nicely padded bed and put an IV in her hand. They also encouraged her to sleep a little. She woke up about an hour later at that moment a nurse came in and pulled the IV from her hand.

            "Ok Anastasia you can floo back to Hogwarts now Dumbledore's fire place should be open."

            "Thank you Ma'am." She got up from the bed and went to the nearest fireplace. A month and a half later Her doctor reassessed her case. The cancer in her knee was less severe but it had spread down to her ankle. 

(I was gonna leave it at here but my chappies are always too short!)

"OK every one get your ingredients except for Mr. Potter and Miss Anastasia. Please come into my office for a moment." Anastasia and Jake walked across the room to Professor's office. They were both aware of all the eyes upon them. It was enough to make anyone's flesh rise in bumps. They walked with their heads held high. No matter what the occasion Potters and Malfoys' are proud. The walked to the ajar door and in and he shut the door. They walked over to professor and gave him a hug.

"Jake Anastasia I have been asked by Dumbledore to assign you to an independent study. Here" He handed them both a three ring binder. "I expect those back in a month" 

"Umm Professor Malfoy do we get this period off?"

"Of course you will be using the room next door it has a password and is voice activated so only you two and Dumbledore can get in."

"Daddy what's the password?"

"You'll have to go to Dumbledore sweet heart now I would think now is a good time." 

"Ok daddy thanks" She and Jake walked out of the office the room was in complete pandemonium and got their bags. Professor came out.

"Detention for everyone in this room." 

Anastasia and Jake walked out of potions and walked together to Dumbledore's office.  He was waiting out side for them and led them in. 

            "Sir why did you choose us?"

            "Because you two have a passion for potions that I haven't seen since Professor Snape. And because the class is boring you." 

"Umm sir I already take an advanced potions class." 

"Yes these will be potions you have never seen before trust me"

"Yes sir"

"Now Children what do you want your Password to be?" 

They walked down to the room next to the potions room. Dumbledore held his wand up to the door and muttered 

            "Many voices, Many dreams" Then stepped aside as Anastasia and Jake did the same.

            "Ok children you have half an hour before class ends I suggest you use it well." They walked into the classroom. It was a mess. It was completely filled with dust. Broken tables littered the ground here and there. With the occasional chair. This was quickly fixed with a few spells.  As soon as the room was actually clean they both decided they wanted a better environment to work it. They increased the lights and added a blue tapestry all over the room. Behind the tapestry was a door leading to Professors private stores. They also added a blue chair and They each had their own lab table and supplies but one thing they both did as soon as they had room was summon their own caldrons they liked their high quality ones better than the ones they used for class. When the bell rang they left the room and headed to lunch. 


	6. Blood and Venom

After dinner that evening Anastasia was looking through her blue binder. She gasped when she saw some of the potions:

The liquid Imperious

Liquid Death

The Burn of the Fire

The Creator of life

The power of knowledge

The Icy cold of hell

The knowledge of power

Death to life

The potions looked so interesting she had to go try some of them. She walked down three hallways to her and Jake's lab. She walked in and saw Jake on the couch crying. She walked over to him and put her arms around him. Without even saying anything he started talking.

"Jen dumped me she cheated on me then dumped me."

"Jake look at me" She took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "I'm not going to sit here and tell you what a bimbo she was or how much she isn't worth crying over cuz in your mind she is the most beautiful thing and she is worth the world. I know it feels like she took a knife stabbed it into your heart twisted it and pulled it out. All I can tell you is that the wounds will heal in time. No matter how much you think she is the only one you will find some one else maybe sooner than you think. You will find someone who loves you just as much as you love them and would never dream of cheating on you. I also know the best remedy for the heart" Jake looked up.

"What?" Anastasia left for five minutes and came back with a chocolate cake. Jakes eyes lit up "Is that for me?"

"Not all of it I get to have at least a quarter of it"

"Thanks Annie" Anastasia looked at him. "What?"

"You have never called me Annie when ever n e one else called me Annie even when we were little you never called me Annie."

"I know its just seemed like Annie was a special name and it didn't feel right for me to call you that but now even if you hate me for calling you Annie I feel like I finally have a reason to call you Annie. Anastasia smiled.

"I don't mind its just your only one year older than I am and we were never close now it just feels like we've hung out all our lives.

(Pause)

That night was never spoken about or mentioned again. They worked side by side for the Couple of days. Any one who saw them would say they were a couple. But it was far from it. They were just good friends that had a same interest. The were working on the potions in the binder. Turns out each had a different binder Jakes binder held recipes for healing potions, while Anastasia was more concentrated on the Dark Arts. They would both help each other when they had a break from their potion. But some times they worked apart at separate lab tables separate ingredients just sitting there working. Jake would normally have his headphones on and Anastasia just preferred the silence.

This was one of those times. Anastasia was working on "The Icy cold of Hell" It turned your insides so cold it would kill you in an hour. She added the blood of a vampire and looked at the next direction. Let brew for 30 min.

The perfect time for a cig 

She took her pack out from her book bag and went to go sit on the couch. They moved the couch farther away from the lab benches for 2 reasons:

1. Incase something went wrong they didn't want the potion to get on the person sitting on the couch.

2. Anastasias cigarette smoke affected some of the potions.

She pulled a cig out and lit it. She looked around the room. The two potions she was working on were on the right side of the room. The ingredients sat in the middle and jakes were on the left. She spent some time focusing on jakes side of the room he was working on three potions like one of hers it had to brew for a month another had to sit for a little over 2 weeks before being bottled for later use. She turned her focus to Jake. He was chopping up some mandrake roots and sliding them into his caldron. Suddenly the light filled with a silvery light. She threw her cigarette into the fire and walked over to him. He pulled his headphones off and said simply.

"Pensive" She nodded in acknowledgement and walked over to her own potion. It had 15 more minutes to brew. She looked at the next ingredient.

Vile of maker's blood.

"Jake…" He looked up. "Do you have a second?"

"Yeah sure why?"

"Can you come over here?" He walked over. He noticed she was a little pale. He looked down at the next ingredient. He took the binder walked through the door to Draco's classroom. He walked up to Draco even though he was teaching and said.

"Dude she's looking pretty pale how much blood?"

"Which potion?" He handed him the open binder. "Fill this vile" He handed him a vile two inches but an inch.

"She's not gonna be happy."

"She doesn't have a choice."

"I know" Jake walked out of the classroom and into the Lab. He walked over to Anastasia sat her down on the couch. Told her to lie down. Went over to his lab bench got a clean knife and went back over to her. He nicked her wrist and let the blood flow he told her to close her eyes and not watch. When he finished filling up the vile he sealed the wound with his want and kissed where he had cut. He then summoned a house elf to bring her some hot chocolate. He added the blood to the potion the next direction was to let brew for an hour. He walked back over to her.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes thank you fro doing that I don't know if I could have."

"Its ok hey I got to get back to my potion. You have to let yours brew for an hour I set the timer so any homework you want to get done… go ahead. Well be here all night its Friday." She grabbed her "All u need to know about herbs" (one of her herbology books) and started working on a 2 foot essay for professor Sprout. An hour later she added a cup of flobberworms and three drops of snakes venom. She glanced up momentarily to see how Jake was doing. She looked at his glossy golden hair and the way he swayed to the music when she felt immense pain in her left arm. She looked at it and screamed. She had spilled cobra/rattler venom on her arm. Jake ran over to her. He picked her up and ran through professor's class room (just so the class could see his heroics no not rele) and up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfry saw her and rushed to her side. In an instant she had the antidote on her arm. Jake looked at her. By the way Anastasia was squeezing his hand he knew it must have hurt. Madam Pomfry put a salve on it and bandaged her arm. She was told to come back every day to get the bandages reapplied. Jake and Anastasia walked back down to The Lab and went to their potions after both reaching a point they could stop at for the night. After that they went to dinner and headed down to the Professors' quarters to tell them what happened. That night Draco Installed an emergency button in their lab so Madam Pomfry was alerted and could take the secret passages to get to their lab faster

That night Jake insisted on walking Anastasia down to her common room.

"Thanks for getting me to Madam Pomfry as fast as you did."

"No problem"

"I mean if you didn't who would have known what would have happened and…" Jake put a finger to her lips. He gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't even think about it."


	7. Lost and Found

"Maybe we should tell Anastasia it's not fair to her"

"Hermione WE decided along time ago that Annie didn't need to know"

"But Dra (like draw) she feels like we don't need or love her and we do its just ever since…"

"Mione she likes her recluse world"

"You might have but she doesn't she wants to be just like Reyena she pretends to hate that kind of life but she loves it she wishes that's how she was"

"She might want to have that kind of life but at the same time she detests it."

"I know"

"You and I both know if the accident didn't become a miracle she would have had that kind of life"

"Part of me wishes she did and the other part is great full she is studious I just wish her grades were up more."

"She tries so hard she gets so little sleep Dart told me maybe two hours a night at the most. No wonder she sleeps around us it's not just the cancer it's the fact that she's exhausted. I hope she doesn't pass out I've seen it before."

"Maybe we should ask Dart or Harry perhaps Ginny they know Anastasia better then we do, as much as it hurts to say that"

"Lets go to Dart first"

"Dart…" They Malfoy parents had walked into the Slytherin Common Room. . Dartagnan looked up.

"Mum Dad what's goin on is there something wrong?!" Hermione and Draco sat down.

"No we were just wondering should we tell Annie about the accident?"

"I'd say yes she going to find out n e way"

"I just don't want Annie to know"

"Annie to know what?" Anastasia had just walked in the common room from The Lab.

"Annie maybe you should sit down." Anastasia being exhausted any way plopped down on the chair next to the fire.

"What?"

"Well when you were three there was an accident"

"What kind of accident?" There was an awkward silence (ya know the one where ya know something's wrong and they wanna lie to ya but there not quite sure if they should)

"When you were three Reyena was kidnapped we were in Diagon Ally Dimitri was supposed to be holding her hand and Dart was supposed to be holding yours. Well Dimitri saw the new broom at the time I cant even remember and let go of Rey's hand. You tried to grab her hand but she was in a fight with you and refused. You saw the man take her and Told Dart. Dart told me and by the time we looked she was gone we couldn't find her any where." She took a breath "We went to the department of missing persons. They couldn't find her either."

"Well we have her now what's the big deal?"

"Well when she was gone we didn't know how to deal with it we bought you a lot of toys and you always had friends over. Well when Harry was on a job in France he found her. When she came back we treated her like she was the most important thing in the world"

"So your telling me the reason Reyena had all the parties and friends and make up and all that it was because she came back. Because it was a miracle?" Anastasia was pissed now. "You ignored me to make Reyena feel loved when she probably doesn't even remember?" Hermione looked like she was going to stop Anastasia. "No I don't even want to hear it. I always thought you loved her more because she was the Older one I always thought that she was special. I could have been content with the toys I had and been a normal child. But I felt rejected. I went to Fathers study and read. I taught myself how to read. I hired my own tutors. I wanted to be smarter. I knew more that Darty did when he want into 4th year by the time I was eight This entire time I had to prove I was better with my smarts because I thought she was better it was just because she was kidnapped? That's bullshit!"

Anastasia ran out of the common room to a place only Jake and Dumbledore could even get to. She ran to the lab. She sat in her chair for hours she was pissed finally she did the only thing that would release her pain. She opened her drawer and pulled out the little white tablets forgotten for so long. The little white E on them faded as she let it overtake her. Soon her world went black.


	8. Questions and Awnsers

The next morning Jake didn't see Anastasia at Breakfast so he went to the lab. He saw her lying on the couch at first he thought she was sleeping then he saw the aspirin bottle and its contents spilled on the floor. . He gasped and ran to her side. Seeing that she was alive but barely breathing he walked over to his store of potions. He looked in the cabinet.

He finally found the vile. He made her swallow the potion. He then cast a spell to check her vitals everything was in the acceptable range now. She woke up and smiled at Jake. He kissed her forehead.

"Morning Annie ya missed breakfast but our first class today is potions so you can grab breakfast then."

"I'm gonna go shower change then ill grab some breakfast. That's just what she did. Then she gasped and realized that Jake knew. He must have. But he didn't say any thing about it. He didn't tell her not to do it again or anything. Maybe he really didn't care. She popped back into the lab to tell him she was going to the kitchens. He was doing Transfiguration. She went over and looked over his shoulder.

"In that case you would have to turn it into a bowl then a saucer."

"I know but why?"

"Well it truthfully depends on your level." To prove her point she conjured an iguana then transformed it into a saucer. But because it is easier to go two steps then one you can do it that way. Why don't you just go to your dad for help I do"

"Yeah I know but he has a class."

"Oh I'm going to the kitchens if ya want to come."

"Sure!" They left the lab and headed up to the kitchens. "Annie there are two things I want to ask you. "The first being why?" He looked her in the eyes. You OD on ecstasy. You scared me I.. I thought u were dead when I realized u weren't sleeping. "You don't have to answer I just worry about you." He paused. "The second well you know the Yule Ball this Saturday… well I was wondering if you would go with me. If you haven't gotten a gown the break starts in two days and were allowed to go to Hogsmeade so you'll have Thursday and Friday to shop." He waited he hated the silences fight before the girl turned him down.

"Of course ill go with you Jake!" She hugged him. The next two days Anastasia passed in a daze. She couldn't wait to get her dress. Thursday couldn't have come fast enough. She saw all the other girls go into Dress robes for all occasions And Rosie's dress to impress. But never once did she see a girl go into the shop she wanted to go in. It was a tiny shop on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

She walked in and a little bell tinkled in back. She walked among the rows of magical and muggle cosmetics and hair products to the back counter.

"Marie are you there?"

"Annie is that you? What can I do for ya?"

"Can ya get Aunt Gin on the Telephone?"

"Of course sweet" Aunt Gin and Marie opened this place together years ago. The dresses were catalog only and the make up was magically in all the famous stores so very few would have thought that this is where the actual store was.

"Oh and Marie did my performance dress come in?"

"Yes dear so did Reyena's if you want to take it to her. Ok I'll do that."

"Here ya go" Marie handed Anastasia the telephone.

"Aunt Gin?"

"Yes Annie what is it?"

"Well are you busy today?"

"No dear why?"

"Can you come to the store I have a dress for you to make."

"Ill be there in 15." Anastasia hung up the phone and turned to Marie.

"So show me this dress you have in mind." Anastasia conjured the picture. "Oh Annie that will look so beautiful on you!" Anastasia couldn't wait for Ginny to get there.

"Sorry IM late the twins wouldn't go down for their nap…" Ginny looked at the picture on the counter. "Oh Annie you drew that?"

"Yes Aunt Gin."

"Well come on lets get that dream into a reality." They worked on the dress for hours till it fit Annie and it made her look beautiful. They spent the rest of the time putting her makeup on to fit the dress. They then put on her performance dress and put her make up to that. She left to the castle exhausted.

A/N sorry if n e one gets confused it will be explained next chapter. Also I've never seen any one OD so I don't know what they look like I just needed something to replace her cutting herself cuz if u remember she's really afraid of her own blood


	9. Roses and Emeralds

Anastasia Walked back to her aunt's store Saturday around 3. Marie wanted to help with her hair and make up. They first took the red out of her hair they decided it wouldn't look the greatest with the gown. They next washed her hair and took half of it up. They put the gown on. Then they put on the make up… they decided that it would be best for Anastasia to go back through the Shrieking Shack and to wear a Navy Blue Velvet cloak over her Gown… She walked across the snowy lawn of Hogwarts. The falling snow calming her nerves. Thankfully she only had to go down into the dungeons so any one who would actually see her would be from her own house. She walked into the potions room and into his father's office. He wasn't there but she pulled gently on the Picture of the family behind his desk. The Frame opened on hinges and she walked up the passage was to her parents rooms. She got there and her mom looked at her.

"I thought you would want pictures"

"Of course I do…" Her mom got out the camera. Anastasia took of her cloak and set it on the chair. Her mom was snapping pictures left and right. Then she gave Annie a final hug.

"You look beautiful. Go show your father he's in the sitting room relaxing before he has to chaperone tonight." Anastasia walked through the door to the sitting room.

"Daddy?" Draco turned around.

"Oh baby you look wonderful! I wish Rey would have come showed us her gown before the ball but I doubt she is she only has 15 minutes left before it starts."

"Daddy I was wondering if you would escort me down to the Entrance Hall.

"I'd be honored princess"

Reyena saw Her dad escort Anastasia to the Entrance Hall and narrowed her eyes. She hated her sister and tonight she was going to show it. She didn't care how but she was going to make this the worst night of Anastasia Marie Juliana Malfoy's life.

Jake was nervous he was going to ask Anastasia to be his girlfriend. They had been friends for so long he wasn't sure what she was going to say. They were practically family what if she thought of him as a brother of something. There was really only one thing he could do. HE could ask her. He knelt down by his trunk and pulled out the necklace he was going to give her when he asked her. He shakily walked down stairs to where rose was in the common room.

"Rose you look wonderful." And she did she was wearing a green spaghetti strap dress that gracefully reached the floor when she walked. Her Hair, which at the moment was a deep copper, was pulled up in a ponytail and was curled with two spirals framing her face. "May I escort the lady to her date?" He knew very well that Rose was going to the ball with the ravenclaw Seeker. It's all she would talk about for a week.

"Thanks Jake." She beamed a smile at him and took his arm He led her to the entrance hall where many couples decided to meet up. He walked her to her date and then walked over to the doors the opened to the grounds to wait for Anastasia. He looked around at all the other smiling couples. He saw Dimitri with his girl friend. And he looked at his sister smiling up at the 15-year-old seeker. Then he saw her.


	10. The night of her life

Reyena continued to glare as father escorted Anastasia to Jake.

Ugh I hate her how can she think about being looking better then me!? Her dress was fashioned from silk in a style from the 1700s. The Dress was Green with silver and gold vines and flowers. She could definitely tell that even underneath the shawl tat the dress was low cut. The dress opened to reveal a silver petticoat with Gold vines and flowers. The sleeves ended in the same material as her petticoat. At least her hair doesn't look better then mine. It was half up and only held up with a rubber band. She glared as her father let her go with Jake. Jake was supposed to be hers. He was really handsome under that bookish smarts. True he didn't play quidditch but he was still handsome.

Anastasia kissed her father on the cheek before he left. Jake took her hand and led her out side. He guided her to the fountain. Which currently was filled with icy water.

"You look beautiful." He said as he handed her rose. She gasped the Rose Had silver petals and a gold stem. She gasped again when she took it. It was real.

"Thank you."

"There's more close your eyes." She did so as he moved be hind her He took the necklace out of its case and put it around her neck he then charmed the water in the fountain to look like a mirror. "Ok open." His hand gestured to the fountain.

"Jake it's beautiful I can't."

"Yes you can." He said gently. She smiled. "Annie I like you. I like you a lot I.. well I was just wondering if you could be my girlfriend?" Anlle looked surprised at first then she smiled.

"Of course ill be your girlfriend.

"Lets go to dinner your probably cold as it is." She took his arm and they walked back into the castle. They got into the great hall and saw two empty chairs at Dartangan's and Dimitri's table. Jake walked with Anastasia over there.

"Are these seats empty?"

"Yes of course." Jake pulled Anastasia's seat out and sat her in it. He then sat down.

"Little One you look wonderful." Dartangan Said

"Yes Annie you really do. Very creative." Dimitri followed.

"Thank you. And who are your dates?"

"Oh" Dartangan gasped, "This is Drucilla"

"Nice to meet you Annie was it?"  
"Yes."

"And this" Dimitri said. "Is Isabelle"

"Nice to meet you Isabelle" She was jest met with a cold stare and a colder tone.

"Like wise." Every one except Anastasia had the garlic Lemon Chicken. Anastasia just had a salad.

"Are you feeling sick Annie? All your having is salad? Darty asked

"I knew a girl once who couldn't stay skinny if she ate anything other then saldad. " Isabelle said as if accusing her.

"well I can assure you that's not the case. My sister and I are both allergic to garlic and everything on the menu has garlic. I would apricate it if ou could be civil to me in fromt of my brothers and please pull your dress up I am sick of looking at you almost falling out!" Jake took this as his cue.

"Annie would you like to dance."

"Yes Jake." He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. The Music was a waltz. They very quickly got into the rhythm and were Spinning and gliding across the dance floor. Soon every one else either stopped dancing or eating just to watch them. They were both exquisite dancers. When Harry stopped talking to Draco. Draco turned around. He smiled. The two men watched their children dance. When the song ended everyone applauded. The two smiled and started dancing to the tango rhythm. People started eating again but found it hard to keep their eyes off the couple dancing.

Harry was the first to notice Hermione come into the room. When she did Harry elbowed Draco.

"What is it-"

"Your wife." Draco looked at the entrance to the hall and there was Hermione standing there in an 1858 evening gown. Draco made his way to her and asked her if she wanted to dance. Soon they were out on the dance floor along with their daughter. Soon Dimitri and Dartangan were out on the floor with their dated guiding them along to the music. Soon there were a lot of couples on the dance floor. Then professor McGonagall stood up.

"Very nice Anastasia, Jake, Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy. Now I have an announcement to make. I would like to introduce the entertainment provided by the students but first I have an announcement. Next year Professor Dumbledore will be retiring and I will be taking his place." People started to clap. "Thank you many of you knew this was going to happen since I decided to stop teaching and help Professor Dumbledore. Let it be said that professor Dumbledore will be here in times of need. And will be here more often then his own home. Now I would like to introduce…" Soon all the students were dancing. Jake and Anastasia made their way over to Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy.

"Mum Daddy you were wonderful out there."

"Thank you sweetheart but you were better."

"Thank you."

"Well go run along."

Anastasia and Jake decided to dance again. After an hour of dancing they decided to get a breath of fresh air. After a few moments Jake went to go get them water.

"So I bet you thought you were so cool dancing out there with your boyfriend." Anastasia turned around. Reyena and the rest of the Gryffindor group were standing there.

"Reyena what are you going on about?"

"You know what I'm going on about Anastasia. Showing off in front of everybody."

"Reyena I wasn't showing off I was just dancing having fun."

"Rey cut it out she wasn't doing any harm just leave her be." Anastasia shot Dimitri a look that said thank you.

"Fine. Lets go." They all moved away. In five minutes just the girls came back this time with Anastasias flower.

"I bet you thought you were in the clear with Dimitri standing up for you like that. Well guess what your not. You're not as cool as you think you are and were her to show you." Fear passed through Anastasia just once then she caught her composure again. "What's wrong _Annie_ scared?"

"Not of you"

"Hmm." Reyena looked at the rose and picked a peteal." He loves you" She picked another one "he loves you not. He loves you he loves you not."

"Reyena stop" Anastasia said reaching for the flower. Reyena didn't listen she just continued to pull the flower apart singing the childish chant that when with it.

Jake looked out the window of the castle. He saw the Gryffindor girls around Anastasia.

"Mr. Malfoy I have something I think you should look at." Mr. Malfoy looked out the window.

"Jake you go back to Anastasia the way you came. Ill meet you there."

" Loves you not." Reyena finished by picking the last petal off the rose.

"Reyena why are you doing this?"

"Why? Well first you dared to come to the ball looking better then me. Then you tell my friend to pull up her dress. Mind telling me why?"

"Because her nipple was almost coming out of her dress"

"Maybe she wanted it that way."

"Well then she would be a slut." Anastasia said looking directly at Isabelle. "Its no secret that you guys sleep around."

"I happen to be a virgin."

"You would be the only one in that group she shot back at her sister. You guys think you're so cool the entire school knows you're about your little service. Oh wait I forgot they don't pay you do it all on your own free will."

"What are your trying to accomplish being daddy's girl? Oh yes I saw him escorting you to your date. He's so pathetic thinking you will be better than me.

Jake looked at Anastasia as he was going back. She looked as graceful as a queen with all the composure of one. He stood at the fountain watching for a few moments then he stared forward again.

"Oh look there's your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend." Anastasia looked back at Jake. Suddenly a voice came from behind the girls.

"He may be her pathetic boyfriend but I'm your pathetic father and all of you will be in my office at 7 am tomorrow morning after helping clean up the dance without magic." Jake guided Anastasia away from the girls.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." He led her to the fountain they were at before but this time it had lights magically floating around. (Kind of like fireflies) And it was snowing.

"Annie you are so beautiful tonight.. im sorry I just can help myself." He tipped her chin up and kissed her gently but passionately on the lips. They stopped only when they heard somebody clearing their throat. They quickly looked up.

"Dimitri" Anastasia said after she found her voice. He walked over to her in three strides.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I heard what the girls did. But I feel sorry for them they have to clean up after the ball ends at 3. Then they have to be at dad's office at 7. Where he will give them their punishment. I'm sorry they told us they were going to the 'powder room' did she hit you?"

"No we just exchanged a few words."

"That's good. I need to get back before they worry but I love you Annie" he bent over and gave Anastasia a hug. And left. Jake looked at Anastasia.

"You are alright, right?"

"Yes but… they ruined your rose." She said as a tear slid down her cheek. Jake wiped it away. He put his hands behind his back and handed her a rose.

"You mean this one?"

"Oh Jake!" She took it and hugged him. They could hear the music drifting from inside the great hall.

"Would you like to dance?" They danced in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

"Come on Reyena Lets go somewhere a little more _private_"

"Nick can we stay a little longer."

"I don't want to we've been dancing all night."

"Your right I was just being selfish we can go" He led her up to the Gryffindor common room into a little corner. He then led her up to the girl's dorms. He leaned against her bedpost and pulled him towards her. He kissed her passionately. She got into it really quickly. When he unzipped the back of her dress she didn't even notice but when he pulled it down she did.

"Nick what are you doing"

"What I want to do." He took her dress all the way off and through it on the floor. Because a bra didn't go with her dress she was left only in her underwear.

"Nick." She warned.

"Be quiet." With struggling he got her on the bed and sound proofed the curtains. He took off his robe and everything underneath. He then proceeded to undress her.

"Nick don't."

"Shh"

"Nick stop" He didn't listen he tied her to the bedposts because she wouldn't keep still. Tears ran down her cheeks as he plunged into her again and again. She bit her lip to stop from crying out in pain. When he finished he got dressed and untied her.

"You wont say a word of this to anybody." Then he left her dorm. She lay there for a few moments in pain. Then grabbed her sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt and took a shower. She couldn't believe Nick did that he was always so kind to her. He was always so gentle and loving. She got out of the shower and put her hair up. She looked at the clock by her bed it was 2:45. She made her way back down to the great hall just as couples were leaving.


	11. The Aftermath

Anastasia changed out of her dress into some sweats and a t-shirt put up her hair and went to the great hall. Reyena was the only person in here cleaning. She went over to Reyena and started helping.

"What are you doing?" Reyena asked on confusion.

"Helping I didn't think your friends would help I thought they might have had better things to do."

"Thank you." Anastasia looked up at Reyena. She really meant it. She was also exhausted. And by the look n her eyes something was wrong.

"Oh my gosh Rey what's wrong?" Reyena looked down. Anastasia moved closer to her and gave her a hug. Reyena hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry Annie. It's just that I get so sick of you being better then my in everything. I mean you're popular without even trying. You are so nice to everyone and you're so smart. I just feel so left out sometimes."

"Rey I'm not better then you. I'm the same inside and out. I'm nice to everyone because everyone deserves a chance. There have been so many times I have found a 13 year old girl crying because she wanted so bad to hang out with the older group and she couldn't. And I'm not smart I'm just dedicated. Now I know there's something wrong so can you please tell me?"

"I cant I'm not allowed to tell."

"Ok then I'll respect that. Now lets cleaning." She took out her wand.

"Hey were not allowed to use our wands."

"You aren't but I am. Daddy doesn't even know I'm here." Reyena looked put out. "How bout this. Ill clean up all the messy stuff with my wand like spills and stuff like that then well do the rest by hand." Reyena looked up and smiled. They worked side beside for 2 hours when Reyena finaly noticed Anastasias necklace.

"Jake?" Anastasia nodded. "Your so lucky" Reyena looked as if she were pondering something. "You should share him." Both girls burst out laughing at the same time. "I was just joking"

"Yeah I know" The two girls Finished up the job laughing and playing. They mopped the floor and Anastasia put the house tables back with a flick of their want. Then Reyena took there her wand and they decorated the Hall. They put icicles all over and they charmed the armor to say Slytherin and Gryffindor Rock! After every Christmas carol. They made it look like you were walking on ice once you entered and Then they charmed the Christmas trees Red and silver and green and Gold. Anastasia hit Reyena with a curse that wouldn't let her stop laughing. So Reyena hit Anastasia with one that made her skin green and red. At that moment Dumbledore and Professor walked in.

"Well done girls."

"Sweethearts where's the rest of the girls?"

"They didn't show up" Dumbledore returned them back to their original state.

"Girls you can go to bed." They looked at each other and exclaimed

"NO WAY!" and then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Well then the password to the kitchen is Happy Christmas Just incase you want to eat."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore!" The girls walked down to the kitchens together.

"Don't forget were leaving for home tomorrow girls"

The house elves gave them mounds of food. While eating they talked about the pros and cons of going out with Jake.

"Ok con number one" Reyena started. "He wouldn't be available to me"

"Reyena!"

"Just joking!"

"I can't think of any."

"I cant either." Reyena do you remember this?" Anastasia held out her hand. There was a scar on it. Reyena held out hers. "Do you remember when we did that we promised to tell each other everything?" Reyena nodded. "Well I just wanted to tell you. I'm scared"

"Why?"

"Cancer, I'm afraid it wont go away."

"It will"

"Promise?"

"I promise." She took a breath. "Now its my turn huh? Well tonight- tonight" Tears were flowing down her cheeks. "Oh god tonight Nick raped me"

"He what?! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch I'm going to kill him." Anastasia got up and ran towards the Gryffindor common room. Reyena ran after her.

"Bravery!" Reyena shouted just as Anastasia reached the portrait. Anastasia ran through the common room followed by Reyena. Anastasia ran up through the boys' dorms till she hit the 7th year boys.

She Ran to every bed and opened the curtains finding Nick. When she did She punched him until eh woke up.

"You stupid Son of a bitch how dare you even touch her? I should kill you" Dimitri ran over and pulled her off of him

"Annie?"

"I'm going to kill that stupid son of a bitch!"

"What did he do" She jumped back on top and stated punching him again." "That's for hurting her. That's for making her not tell any one and that's for raping her." She kneed him as hard as she could where it hurts. You could hear quite a few moans as the other boys watched him fall to the ground.

"You did what?!" professor Harry had come into the room. One of the little boys got him. He was currently restraining Jake. While one of the Other Boys were restraining Dimitri When Nick could stand up he punched Anastasia. Harry Held Jake tighter.

"Rose!"

"Yes dad?"

"Run as fast as you can get auntie and uncle Malfoy!"

"You don't want to get in a fight with me I can hold my own." Anastasia snarled. She then punched him back. She ducked a punch and kicked him in the face.

"Reyena!" Draco screamed

"Right here!" She said as she was trying to calm down Dimitri Nick punched Anastasia again. This time Anastasia went the easy way and kicked him in his soft spot again. This time he blacked out.

"Anastasia!" She ran to her dad and hugged him. "Hospital wing. You can explain what happened."

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." Dimitri said

"I think Anastasia's going to beat you to it" Harry laughed.

"What happened tonight?" Draco asked. One of the other boys had picked Nick up and was taking him to the hospital wing over his shoulder.

"Reyena go to bed," Anastasia said as she hugged her sister. Dimitri walked her back to the common room. "Well that son of a bitch raped your oldest daughter.

"He did what?!" Draco asked full of rage. Harry held Draco now as the rest continued to the hospital wing. Jake was holding Anastasia's hand. As they walked up to the hospital wing.

"Oh dear what happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked when they got there.

"They got in a fight" the one guy said "Anastasia won"

"Place him on the bed." He said as the guy threw him on the bed. "I said place not throw"

"He deserved to be thrown"

"Why?"

"He raped my sister."

"I see. Well come here so I can get you cleaned up." Madam Pomfrey made her bruises disappear. "You may go now." Anastasia and Jake walked out of the hospital wing.

"Jake you look tiered come one lets take you to bed."

"Annie I want to stay with you"

"Oh then come on onto bed. Gryffindor common room."

"Your not letting me stay with you?"

"No you're going to bed."

"But you hardly got n e sleep at all"

"I never went to bed. I helped Reyena with the great hall"

"Bravery" Anastasia said when they got to the Gryffindor common room. She walked Jake up to his room and tucked him into bed.

"Stay with me?"

"Only if you sleep"

"I promise" he pulled the covers open so she could get in. She did and he pulled her close to him. They both fell asleep that way. They didn't even bother to close the curtains.

Hermione was looking For Anastasia while Harry was looking for Jake. They both met up at the Gryffindor common room. Hermione walked up to the boys dorms and saw them sleeping in each other's arms both fully clothed.

"Harry I'm going to ask Draco to wait a few hours."

"Why I want to get my children out of here"

"I know but Jake and Annie are exhausted there both sleeping"

"Together?"

"Fully Clothed"

"Alright I'll tell Ginny were not coming right away."

"Tell Rose to pack and to go back to bed."

"Alright"

"I'm going to go pack Annie's things I suggest you do the same for your son."

"I will."

"You're coming over to spend Christmas Eve with us again right?"

"All the Weaslys' are coming"

"Good"

"Ill see you later then"

"Alright"

Anastasia and Jake awoke to Harry gently waking them up telling Jake and Anastasia that they were leaving in 15 minutes for home. They both got up Hugged each other told each other that they'd see each other that night.


	12. Christmas Eve

Anastasia walked to Professor's office and flooed home. She stepped out of the fireplace and looked around. The floo room was a room off of the entrance hall that people flooed to it had a coat room to the left and a small bathroom to the right so people could freshen up before they were greeted by the Malfoys. She walked into the entrance hall and saw house elves scurrying around putting Christmas Decorations up. She could smell dinner and desert coming from the kitchen. Anastasia walked up to her room on the 5th floor and looked around. She noticed the clock said 4:00 Dinner was at 7pm followed by the ball. She went to her bathroom. She started to fill the bath. With a wave of her wand her Gingerbread Bubble bath was pouring into her bath and her shampoo and conditioner switched the Gingerbread scent. She was in the bath for and hour and a half. While she was in there she shampooed and conditioned her hair painted her nails and drank an energy drink. She got out of the bath put on her bathrobe and walked to her wardrobe. She picked up the hanger her dress was on. After calling her house elf they decided it needed to be pressed. Anastasia sat on the couch in her sitting room while her house elf pressed the gown.

"So Emerald what's been happening at the manor?"

"Not much Ruby had her child last week. They named her Annie." Anastasia beamed. Reyenas house elf named her child after her.

"I'll have to go see her tomorrow."

"Oh I forgot something." Anastasia looked at Emerald as she whistled. Four puppy beagles came into the room. Anastasia Squealed. And pet the puppies.

"There so cute Emerald. Where did you get them?"

"The groundskeeper's Beagle had puppies so I told them that you Reyena Dimitri and Dart would want them. Pick yours out." Anastasia picked out the one who stood out from the rest.

"Ill go take the rest to the others. Come one pups" The puppies followed Anastasia as she walked down the hall to Reyena's Quarters. Anastasia knocked on the door to her sitting room and let her self in. Reyena wasn't in the sitting room so Anastasia Picked out the cutest sweetest looking puppy out of the three picked n up and took it into Reyena's bathroom. Sure enough Reyena was in there styling her hair for the Ball. "Reyena what do you think?" Reyena squealed put her wand down and took the puppy.

"Oh Annie its so cute."

"Its yours"

"Really?"

"Yep, well I've got to take Dart and Dimitri theirs so bye"

"Bye." The other two puppies walked out after Anastasia. Anastasia walked up another flight of stairs and went to Dimitri's Quarters. She knocked on the door to the sitting room. Dimirti answered the door.

"Anastasia what?" She picked up the liveliest puppy and handed him to Dimirti.

"Mine?"

"Yep"

"Oh thank you!"

"Well I have to go to Dart."

"OK see ya" Anastasia Picked up the last and quietest puppy and knocked on Dart's Door. He didn't answer so she went in.

"Dart?"

"What Annie?" He screamed from his bathroom.

"I have a present for you" He walked out of his bathroom in his Kaki pants. (Yes that's all. Heather don't look at me like that) He walked up to the puppy and pet it.

"What's its name?"

"That's for you to decide." She set the puppy down. It jumped on the couch and lay down. "I also have a favor."

"What?"

"Will you escort me down to dinner?"

"Of course sis"

"Thank you well I expect I should get ready if I want to even eat dinner." Anastasia walked back down to her room and started to style her hair when she was done she slipped on her dress and applied her makeup. Just as she was cleaning up Dartangan knocked on her bathroom door.

"Are you ready? All the guests are here and are going to dinner in 10 minutes there still in the entrance hall so we can make our appearance there" Anastasia walked out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?" Dartangan looked as if he couldn't speak for a second.

"Wonderful." She took his arm and he led her out of the room. "Dimirti and Reyena greeted our guests so all the attention will be on us for once. Alright were a few feet from the staircase to the entrance hall are you ready?" Anastasia nodded. "Remember how long the stairs are alright. And also there are about 150 guests in there. All here because there a member of society Act like your one too."

They both walked good-naturedly down the stairs like they just finished a great conversation and were in a great mood.

Jake turned around when the entire hall went silent. What he saw took his breath away. Anastasia was walking down the stairs. Her curls Bounced slightly in the arrangement she had them. Her forest green Dress was identical to her sister's burgundy one. (Again if you want any of the styles or dresses please ask.)

Dartangan escorted her right to Jake. Anastasia kissed him on the cheek and thanked him. She then turned to Jake. He handed her another rose this time it was clear as if glass with a silver and gold tint to it. He escorted her into the dining room. They sat throughout the six-course meal talking and laughing. Before dessert Anastasia stood up walked down to her father and whispered something into his ear. She walked back to her seat. After dessert Her father stood up.

"Before we go into the ballroom and dance I would like to make a toast. To a wonderful Christmas " Everyone raised their glasses and the clapped. "Alright everyone lets dance.

Anastasia, Dartangan, Reyena and Dimirti started the first dance. They waltzed around the room for a good three minutes before Dartangan Handed Anastasia off to Jake and Dimitri handed Reyena off to Mark. This was the sign everyone could start dancing. Dimitri and Dartangan Started dancing with Angelica and Grace. At nine o'clock the kids 14 years and older had the task of putting the younger ones to bed before they could continue dancing. Cassandra and Rose stayed behind to make sure they were all ok until all the parents could come up. Anastasia was putting Catri to bed when Catri started crying.

"Catri what's wrong?"

"I want a kiss from mum and dad."

"Me too. Said Ron from the other side of the bed.

"Alright you two. Catri" Anastasia lifted her up. "Ron" She held her had out. Together the three made their way down to the ballroom. Anastasia spotted Harry And Ginny and made their way towards them. They had to walk right through the dance floor. By the time she got over there people had stopped dancing and were looking at them. Jake had walked over to Anastasia in case she needed help. After their kiss. Ron spoke up.

"Annie I have a question. May I have this dance?" The ballroom burst into laughter

"Of course Ron" She picked up the 5 year old and started to dance with him.

"Well this is my cue" Jake said. "Miss Catriana will you dance with me?" The five year old beamed at him. He picked her up and started dancing with her. By the end of dancing with them they were both asleep. Catri Mumbled thank you as they started walking them up to the guest bedrooms. All the family stayed till the next morning. But the guests' children got rooms to sleep in till the adults were ready to leave. Jake tucked Catri in and then Anastasia tucked Ron in.

"Thank you for the dance little one."

Anastasia and Jake walked back to the Ball and started dancing again with the Adults. Jake soon pulled Anastasia out side into the decorated Garden.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are tonight Anastasia?"

"Not yet"

"Well you are the most beautiful woman out there tonight." He kissed her with full passion. They stood out there for a few minutes just kissing until Dimitri came out

"Reyena's looking for you she says its time." Jake walked Anastasia back inside. And back to the ballroom where Mr. Malfoy was telling everybody to sit down and relax. Some opted for chairs others for pillows that were on the floor. Anastasia and Reyena walked into the middle of the Room.

"For all of those who have been to a Malfoy's Christmas party Ya know what to do for all of those who haven't well just sit back and enjoy."

Anastasia started to sing

**_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, _****Anastasia's Alto voice soared out to the audience****_  
_****_Fa la la la la, la la la la. Reyena's soprano voice joined hers. _****_  
_****_Tis the season to be jolly, Anastasia continued singing _****_  
_****_Fa la la la la, la la la la. This time the audience joined in_****_  
_****_Don we now our gay apparel, _****_  
_****_Fa la la, la la la, la la la. _****_  
_****_Troll the ancient Yuletide carol, _****_  
_****_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _****_  
_****_See the blazing Yule before us, _****_  
_****_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _****_  
_****_Strike the harp and join the chorus. _****_  
_****_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _****_  
_****_Follow me in merry measure, _****_  
_****_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _****_  
_****_While I tell of Yuletide treasure, _****_  
_****_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _****_  
_****_Fast away the old year passes, _****_  
_****_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _****_  
_****_Hail the new, ye lads and lasses, _****_  
_****_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _****_  
_****_Sing we joyous, all together, _****_  
_****_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _****_  
_****_Heedless of the wind and weather, _****_  
_****_Fa la la la la, la la la la._**

**_When they finished Reyena Started singing. _**

_Angels we have heard on high,  
Singing sweetly through the night,  
And the mountains in reply  
Echoing their brave delight.  
Gloria in excelsis Deo.  
Gloria in excelsis Deo.___ _Shepherds, why this jubilee?  
Why these songs of happy cheer?  
What great brightness did you see?  
What glad tiding did you hear?  
Gloria in excelsis Deo.  
Gloria in excelsis Deo.___ _Come to Bethlehem and see  
Him whose birth the angels sing;  
Come, adore on bended knee  
Christ, the Lord, the new-born King.  
Gloria in excelsis Deo.  
Gloria in excelsis Deo.___ _See him in a manger laid  
Whom the angels praise above;  
Mary, Joseph, lend your aid,  
While we raise our hearts in love.  
Gloria in excelsis Deo.  
Gloria in excelsis Deo._ Reyena took a breath and a brake long enough for them to clap. 

**_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_****_  
_****_Let your heart be light_****_  
_****_From now on,_****_  
_****_our troubles will be out of sight_****_  
_****_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_****_  
_****_Make the Yule-tide gay,_****_  
_****_From now on,_****_  
_****_our troubles will be miles away._****__**

**_Here we are as in olden days,_****_  
_****_happy golden days of yore._****_  
_****_Faithful friends who are dear to us_****_  
_****_gather near to us once more._****__**

**_Through the years we all will be together_****_  
_****_If the Fates allow_****_  
_****_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._****_  
_****_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._**

Anastasia Looked among the audience. And Started to sing.

_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost, but now I'm found.  
Was blind, but now I see.  
  
'Twas grace that taught my heart to feel  
And grace my fears relieved.  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed.  
  
When we've been dead ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun,  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Then when we first begun.  
Amazing grace, how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost, but now I'm found.  
Was blind, but now I see.___

She _Looked at the grandfather clock on the wall. 2 minutes to midnight_

_Joy to the world! the Lord is come;  
Let earth receive her King;  
Let every heart prepare Him room,  
and heaven and nature sing,  
and heaven and nature sing,  
and heaven, and heaven and nature sing._

_Joy to the earth! the Savior reigns;  
Let men their songs employ;  
while fields and floods,  
rocks, hills and plains  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat, repeat the sounding joy.___ _No more let sins and sorrows grow,  
nor thorns infest the ground;  
He comes to make His blessing flow  
far as the curse is found,  
far as the curse is found,  
far as, far as the curse is found.___ _He rules the world with truth and grace,  
and makes the nations prove  
the glories of His righteousness,  
and wonders of His love,  
and wonders of His love,  
and wonders, wonders of His love_ _The clock struck midnight she didn't even take a break. _ _O come, all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant,  
Come ye, O come ye, to Bethlehem.  
Come and behold Him, born the King of angels;  
_She raised her hands as a signal that everyone should join in._  
Refrain  
  
O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
Christ the Lord.  
  
True God of true God, Light from Light Eternal,  
Lo, he shuns not the Virgin's womb;  
Son of the Father, begotten, not created;  
  
Refrain  
  
Sing, choirs of angels, sing in exultation;  
Sing, all ye citizens of heaven above!  
Glory to God, all glory in the highest;  
  
Refrain  
  
See how the shepherds, summoned to His cradle,  
Leaving their flocks, draw nigh to gaze;  
We too will thither bend our joyful footsteps;  
  
Refrain  
  
Child, for us sinners poor and in the manger,  
We would embrace Thee, with love and awe;  
Who would not love Thee, loving us so dearly?  
  
Refrain  
  
Yea, Lord, we greet Thee, born this happy morning;  
Jesus, to Thee be glory given;  
Word of the Father, now in flesh appearing.  
  
Refrain_

As the last note died down the audience clapped and hugged them both. Everyone started saying their good byes gathering their children and leaving. Anastasia and Reyena both ran up to their rooms put on a baggy shirt and some shorts and started cleaning the ballroom. Soon the rest of the family came and joined them.

"How do you beat us down here every year!" Aunt Ginny Exclaimed

"Maybe because you check on all your children?"

"Ok…" They continued cleaning the ballroom. When they finished. They all wandered to the living room and sat down. They all opened one present before going to bed. (Privilege of those who help and clean) Anastasias was a letter from Reyena. She opened it.

_Anastasia,_

_I love you so much. You were always there for me even when I was horrid to you. _

_You are always nice and caring no matter whom your caring for. You have a_

_Wonderful heart. I never want you to change. Two years ago I started to remember_

_Stuff that lead me to believe I was kidnapped. Dimitri confirmed this but I wasn't _

_Allowed to tell you. I was devastated. I had always told you every thing. I guess _

_that's when we started to grow apart. I couldn't tell you something. Then I was _

_taken in by the "popular group" I guess I started to think I was better then you._

_I'm not. You are better in so many ways. You are stonger then I will ever be. You_

_Heard you had cancer and you live everyday just like normal. You are so nice to _

_everyone and everything. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you_

_ Your loving sister _

_Reyena_

Anastasia had tears running down her face. She got up off the floor and hugged her sister. They both sat there for a while just hugging each other. Anastasia dried her tears and looked around to see what everyone else got. When they were finished they cleaned up their little mess. (So the little ones wouldn't know) and went upstairs. Anastasia went to her room and tried to fall asleep she couldn't. After about 20 minutes she heard the door creek open and looked up to see Jake clad in his boxers.

"I can't sleep." Anastasia simply opened her comforter and Jake crawled in and fell asleep beside her.


	13. Crackers and Presents

         Jake smiled when felt Anastasia in his arms when he awoke. Then he heard the children screaming to wake up. Reyena came in about 30 seconds later.

            "You better wake her up the children made me surrender my bathroom to make water balloons." Jake groaned as she walked out the door and downstairs. 

            "Annie sweetheart time to wake up."

            "Five more minutes" 

            "Sweet the children got a hold of water balloons and Reyena's bathroom." Her eyes shot open. She then turned grabbed her want and conjured 4 buckets that held 50 water balloons each. Jake looked at her quizzically. 

            "They are charmed the second we are hit the first attack of 50 balloons will hit any one who woke anyone up with a water balloon Then after all they hit and 30 seconds of peace the second attack will go and so on and so fourth." Jake quickly kissed her. "You know what? I love waking up to you" She gave him another kiss and snuggled into him. 2 minutes later you could hear the screams of the children as water balloons hit them. Anastasia and Jake walked out of her room unfortunately Uncle Fred was down the hall and armed. 

"Anastasia!" Anastasia started running down the hall along with Jake. They ran down four flights of stairs and into the living room. The third wave hit. 

"Annie make it stop make it stop!" Screamed a drenched Ron as he ran into her arms.

"Did you learn your lesson?" He nodded his head vigorously 

"Never wake Annie up with a water balloon" 

"Good"

"Anastasia Marie!" Draco came in pretending to be mad barely hiding a smile. "Make this stop one almost hit me!" Another round of screams were heard.

"It's stopped." 4 children and a drenched Fred and George came walking in. 

"Angelina" Fred whined " Annie put an Anti drying charm on it and I cant dry it!"

"Well" Angelina said "Annie dry the children leave Fred and George to their own devices. Annie left them soaked until 30 seconds later when they both gave Angelina a hug. Then she decided to take it off before they went for her. Once everyone was settled they started to open their presents. Soon the entire family was in an all out wrapping paper fight. Once they had calmed down they finished opening the presents under the tree. Draco waved his wand and one more present appeared in front of every one. Every year they saved on present for last it was the most expensive or most valuable.  It went youngest to oldest.

Catri 

Ron

Austin

Victoria

Paula

Cassandra 

Rose 

Reyena

Anastasia

Jake

Dimitri

Dart

Clare

Ginny

Hermione

Harry 

Draco

Angelina

Fred

George

Penelope

Percy

Rebecca 

Charlie

Bill

Nana Cecca

Grandma Molly

Grandpa Arthur 

            Anastasia opened hers just a rip like she did every year so she could see what it was before everyone else. It was a box. 

"Thanks mum, daddy I've always wanted one of these." Every one laughed a little. Finally she took of the lid. She just sat there staring at it. Finally like in a trance Anastasia slowly put the lid back on. There were at lease 100 supplies in that box. Each and every one was wrapped in tissue paper and then in wrapping paper. She decided to open it later. After breakfast they all went there separate ways. Anastasia took her box up to her room. She then went to Reyena's room. She looked through her wardrobe and changed into a pair of jeans a long sleeve Ruby red shirt. She put her hair up in braids and asked Jake if he wanted to do into town. He said that he had to watch the little ones while the adults took a nap. Anastasia smiled gave him a kiss and walked to the stables. There was about an inch of snow on the ground and it has stopped falling. Glad that she brought her cloak she threw it on. She saddled her horse and they trotted down the path in the woods. They finally got to town and went to the only place that was going to be open and the only place she wanted to go. She went into the tiny potions shop. The only wizard shop in the little village. She went in there and a plump woman greeted her and gave her a hug.

"Annie!" 

"Hello Mrs. Turner. Do you have my item?"

"I sure do. I'm grateful for you coming so early."

"It's Christmas everyone needs to be with their families." 

"Thank you doll and here's what you ordered." She took the vile and put it into the inter pocket that she had put in her cloak. They then left the shop together wished each other Merry Christmas and went their separate ways. And her horse walked through the forest not being in any hurry. Every Christmas they skipped lunch co the little ones could play with their toys or the Adults could nap. Anastasia liked it that way. It was a fun day but in a calm day. There were certain rules like you were either in your room or you were in the living room with an adult. Someone always had to know where you are. Then around five everyone would go into the small dinning room. (The one that only fit about 30 or so people) And they would sit down alternating child adult child adult until they ran out of kids. It was easier that way it kept the children behaved and it made them feel like an adult. Then they took the cracker on their plate and opened it. A present materialized on their plate. Normally it was something small but useful like nail polish or make up. Every year before school every one picked a name out of a hat this was you secret cracker. (Corny I know but hey) You had from then until Christmas to buy this person a gift. The rule was you weren't allowed to exceed 20 sickles.  But had to be more then 5 sickles. Anastasia was thinking about all this and laughed. She had spent 50 galleons on her present. She went directly to the stables. Brushed Amber down put a blanket on her and made sure she had fresh hay and water. Then she went across the grounds to the house. When she got there she put her present in the special cracker. (Each person had their own) and then walked into the living room. All the children were settled down watching a movie some were sleeping others really enjoyed it. Anastasia carried Catri and Ron to their room. But let the others stay where they were. The rest would wake up when the movie was over but Catri and Ron were going to be out for a while. She then started looking for Jake She found him curled up on the couch sleeping. She took the blanket from the back of the couch and put it over him. She sat down on the floor next to him and ran her fingers through his hair. He slowly opened his eyes. 

"Hey"

"Hey, you should really change out of Reyena's clothes I really thought you were her for a second."

"I took my horse to the village to I needed them I'm going to go change into pajama pants and join you here on the couch. Don't worry about the kids Rose started watching them once she knew you were asleep." With that Anastasia went up to her room and changed into forest green pajama bottoms and put on her fluffy slippers and went back down to the couch. He pulled the blanket up for her and she settled in. They were soon asleep again. Luckily the kids knew that in the morning they could wake the adults up but you cant wake them up from their nap. They all knew that the adults stayed up late and cleaned up. When Anastasia woke up she looked around. There were only 3 kids that weren't sleeping. It also looked like that Rose popped in another movie. She snuggled back into Jake and fell asleep again. She opened her eyes the next time seeing Catri telling them its time for dinner. Anastasia dragged Catri onto the couch with them. Catri fell asleep as well. Next Ginny walked in and thought the scene was too cute for words so she started snapping pictures then got all the adults and showed them. Ginny took Catri out of Anastasia's arms and then woke Jake up to tell them that it was time for dinner. Jake then woke Anastasia up and they went into the dinning room. 

"Well hello sleeping beauties"

"Shut up Dimirti"

"Every one open their crackers on the count of three one two three…"

"Who gave me this?" Jake insisted. "I can't take this."

"You can and you will" Anastasia said

"Annie you got me this?" Jake couldn't believe it. 100 percent undiluted Phoenix tears. "Annie I cant takes this." Draco came over. 

"Cant take what?" Jake handed him the vile.  "Oh my god Annie how did you get this?"

"Well it was a favor from a friend and well I thought Jake might like it and-"

"How much did you spend on this?"

"Fifty galleons"

"Fifty! Anastasia these look pure they cant have been 50." 

"I saw them myself."

"Well Jake consider yourself a lucky man." Jake hardly ate dinner he just stared at his present. When dinner was over Anastasia skipped desert and went to her room. She wanted to unwrap the rest of her presents. When she sat there she couldn't stop staring. Around her were 100 of the rarest ingredients in the world. Jake came in the room and saw her sitting on the floor not moving the then knew why. 

"Jake look at some of this stuff. I have unicorn blood in here." Jake stopped dead.  He then moved and sat next to her. 

"Well ingredients like this need a wonderful lab to go in.

"Jake I cant take these to school there too valuable."

"But here their unprotected. They'll stay in our lab."

"Alright. You know I just thought of something."

"What?"

"We should do our research here. I can convince Aunt Ginny to let you stay. Jake it would be so much easier then looking in the library.

"Your right do you want to start now?"

"I want to put these up and away from the little ones." They spent the next half an hour putting the ingredients onto a shelf. They then went to the library. (Which Jake had never seen before.) Jake went into the center and started turning. He couldn't stop he was so captivated by the library. Anastasia stopped him. He looked at her. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

A/n Everybody who isn't familiar with English crackers. Basically it's a thing that you pull apart on Christmas at Christmas dinner. Normally there's a tiny toy in there or something. I know it mentions them in book three. When they open them and the hats come out. All right spunx signing out.


	14. Grading papers

Anastasia woke up curled up in a plush leather chair with a book on her stomach. She sat up and looked around. She could tell Jake was sleeping on the couch across the library. She got up and walked over to him straitening on her way. When she got over to him she saw the inkbottle spilled on the floor. She removed the ink from the carpet and put it back in the bottle. Then removed the quill from his hand put the parchment in his binder and set his binder and book on the nearest table. She then took the blanket from the back of the couch and covered him. She brushed his hair away from his eyes and walked back across the library. She snuggled into the blanket that she grabbed from the back of the chair and started reading her book again. Even if it didn't have any information on her potion it was very interesting and it might come in handy later. She got out her spiral notebook and a pen. She loved muggle school supplies she thought they were much more efficient then quills and loose parchment. She on her completed essays she used a fountain pen and not a quill. Nobody seemed to care so she used them. After jotting down a few notes she called for emerald to being her some tea. When emerald came in Anastasia asked her a few questions.

"Do you know any thing about the frozen death potion?"

"No Annie"

"Ok is daddy awake yet?"

"He's in his study would u like me to get him?"

"Yes please." She kept reading and making notes when her dad came in. She didn't even look up. "Daddy can u help me find a book on the frozen death?"

"Write to Uncle Sev. For that one he could fell u about it."

"Ok daddy" She got out a clean sheet of paper and wrote to him.

_Uncle Severus,_

_ Can you please send me a book on the frozen death? I would greatly appreciate it._

_ Your favorite and not to mention only Goddaughter_

_ Annie_

Annie whistled and her father's owl came to her. She sent it off and went back to making random notes when her father's owl came swooping back in. with 2 packages. She opened the first one.

_My dearest Goddaughter,_

_You are growing to be a beautiful woman. You deserve the best and everything I know this so for Christmas here is a wonderful gift._

_Your uncle Severus,_

Anastasia opened up a jewelry box to see a diamond necklace she gasped and looked at it closer. She put it aside and opened the next note.

_Annie I don't understand why you need these but here they are I really hope your not planning on making the potion…_

_Uncle Severus_

Annie suddenly felt very guilty she didn't tell her uncle. She felt really really guilty. She turned to the next page and started writing.

_Uncle Sev,_

_I am soo sorry I haven't written to you in so long I feel bad I've just been busy. Daddy pulled me out of advanced potions and put me in a private study. So I am doing potions up to where I want to be. They keep getting harder every day. But I love it I received 100 ingredients for Christmas from mom and dad. One of them was unicorn blood if u have a book on that I would also like that. I am sorry for not keeping you updated I will try more in the future. _

_Your Favorite, But shared with uncle Harry Goddaughter_

Annie 

She sent the owl off and turned back to her work. She opened the second package and saw 3 good-sized books. She opened the first one and started reading. She read the entire book until she felt someone take her notebook away.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you have copied down 75 pages of notes front to back"

"Jake I didn't know you were awake."

"You were concentrating plus you looked so cute when u found out something you didn't know" She smiled and kissed him on the lips." I'm going to go talk to your mom about something ill be right back"

"Alright just give me my note book back." He smiled and walked out of the room with it.

Jake walked through the hallways until he entered the living room where Hermione was sitting and reading. He put the notebook down on her book and she looked up startled.

"150 pages of notes all on one book for one essay. Were u this studious?"

"Not quite but her father and I were both quite dedicated so it just makes since plus this potion is very complicated and if she finds it interesting… Now I suggest u go give her note book back because shell be upset if she doesn't get her notebook back trust me I know." Jake smiled and took the notebook back.

"Alright mum." Jake walked out leaving a startled Hermione.

Severus was sitting at his desk in his study and staring at Annie's letter.

"Why would Draco make her learn these things? Unless he was preparing her for something." He decided to find out. He flooed to Draco's study. "Draco may I ask you a question?"

"Of course Severus" Draco got up and embraced his old professor.

"Why are you having Annie do such complicated potions?"

"She wants to become the potions professor at Hogwarts and truthfully I grew up with Voldemort and I'm just praying another one of him don't come along and if they do I want her to be ready for it."

"I understand Draco" Hermione walked into the room.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were in a meeting."

"Oh no not at all."

"Draco Jake just came to me and told me that Annie took 150 pages of notes from just one half of a book today should we be worried?" Severus started laughing. "What?"

"Do you remember what it was like when you were a girl?"

"Umm well."

"You took at least 10 pages of notes for each assignment."

"I guess so."

"Well I'm going to get lunch on the table will you be staying Severus?"

"No I actually must get home it was nice seeing u both again." He then flooed home. Hermione went around and sat on Draco's lap.

"He called me Mum"

"What?"

"Jake, He called me Mum" Draco smiled.

"I bet you loved that."

"Of course I did. Any way what do u want for lunch?"

"What is there?"

"Any thing you want"

"Can I have a bowel of soup just looking at a cold day like this makes me feel cold."

"Of course baby and ill see if everyone else wants that too. I'm sure the little ones don't care and I think everyone else loves most soup but I don't know about Annie do u know where she is?"

"Library?"

"I should have known. Ill have Amber Bring you your soup when it's ready."

"Thanks Love"

Hermione walked up stairs to the library and came in with two bowls of warm tomato soup.

"Hey you guys I brought you lunch." Anastasia Got up and hugged her Mother.

"Thank you Mummy it looks delicious. You want to eat with us?"

"No thank you I am eating with Ginny I'll only see her till new years then everyone is going home."

"Oh mom I wanted to talk to you about that. Could Jake stay?"

"I'll have to check with Ginny but I'm sure it will be fine."

"All right mummy" Hermione walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. Anastasia and Jake sat down at the table and sat down to eat.

"Jake? What do you want to be when you graduate?"

"I don't know I was thinking your fathers assistant."

"Oh alright then"

"Annie what's wrong?"

"Nothing ask my father I'm sure he would be happy about it." Anastasia stayed quiet the rest of the meal. She had always had the dream of being the potions professor at Hogwarts leaving her father to spend more time at home. She always knew she would be his assistant for a few years and then when he was ready to leave she would take over the job. But now Jake would do it. Oh well maybe she could teach a different subject. But then again maybe she wouldn't make it through… No she couldn't think like that. She got up and went to the kitchen with their lunch dishes. Ginny looked at her when she walked in.

"What's wrong Hun?"

"Nothing auntie Gin. It's just have you ever wanted something so much and you worked most of your life for it just to find that someone older then u worked really hard for it too and just because he was older he was going to get it?"

"You bet I did I am the 7th in my family and I had wanted to go to Hogwarts ever seine I heard about it. And I thought it was unfair that every year the older kids got to go. But then one year it was my turn. And it wasn't as great as I thought it would be I really didn't have any friends. You see I had a really big crush on this boy but He was one of my brothers friends so he of course always thought of me as his friends little sister."

"What happened aunt gin?"

"On day he didn't see me as his friends little sister."

"What happened after that?"

"We dated and well now were happily married with wonderful children."

"Ok so what was the point of this story? The fact that the thing you wanted wasn't as cracked up as you thought it would be or that in the end you found something you really loved?"

"Both"

"Ok" Ginny looked at her quizzically and then went back to chatting with Hermione Anastasia walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs and changed. She then walked back to the library after noticing that Jake wasn't there she settled into reading again.

"Uncle Draco, May I ask you something?" Draco got up and walked over to Jake. "Well today during lunch Annie and I were talking and well I mentioned that I had thought of possibly becoming your assistant After I graduate. She just seemed really sad and upset. I was just wondering if you possibly know why."

"Yes I do actually. Ever since Annie was 3 she had always lived what I did. She loved Potions. She wanted to be just like Her Uncle Snape. She wanted to be the Potions Master at Hogwarts. She thought she would always start by being his assistant and then take over the job. But then when Her Uncle got into an accident I took up the job and she wanted to take over my job. I guess when you said assistant she knew you wanted to be the Potions Professor at Hogwarts."

"I had no idea."

"Yeah any way I need to get back to grading papers. Here take these so you and Annie can grade them. They're my fist year essays and my second year tests."

"Ok sir"

Jake walked slowly back to the Library. He didn't know what to do about Annie. Oh well maybe she would be in a better mood. He didn't know he just didn't want her to be mad at him for any reason. He walked into the library and walked over to Anastasia.

"Annie your father wanted to know if you would grade some papers for him."

"Of course I could use a break any way." She took half of the essays and half of the tests. She also threw Jake a red pen. She laughed out loud when she read one of the essays.

_Drear Professor Malfoy,_

_Please forgive me for not having time to complete or even start this essay on. Well I cant remember what its on because My older brother spilled tea all over it and I cant even read behind the stains as the ink has run. I would have asked somebody else in my house or gone to you and asked but I'm a first year and I haven't quite learned how not to procrastinate yet so I was working on it the day it was due. I don't think I could have done my essay any way because I accidentally locked my trunk and I couldn't remember how to pronounce alohamora I would have started a first draft by the time it was due but I lost all my paper. Infect I'm using the last piece of paper I have left to write this to you. My long-term memory is failing and my short-term memeory is only a minute long. My mother says it's from old-timers. I had so much to do that by the time I got around to the essay I didn't have enough time or energy to complete it. It is really your fault that you had to assign this essay on a poor defenseless student such as my self. I mean I didn't ask to be over loaded by work, and that work compiled with all the work from transfiguration in which professor potter assigned a two-foot essay. It was just so overbearing and I simply needed more time. I am simply dying from over work that I think I am going to melt down with all the stress. They also say that the tests for too much learning are unstable. I am truly sorry that I have not been able to complete this essay but then again I am just a poor defenseless first year. _

_Sincerely,_

_Amanda Longbottom_

By this time Anastasia was laughing so hard jake had to see what was so funny. He read the letter and together they burst into Draco's study laughing. She put the paper on Draco's desk and collapsed on the floor. Soon Draco was laughing.

"Mark it 95 only because it was slightly off topic but very well written." This got them all laughing very harder.

"Daddy you have to read this out to the 6th and 7th years, they would get such a kick out of it."

"I agree dear now please I have work to do." The walked back to the library and graded the essays left. Unfortunately there were none quite as funny although one had _I love H. Potter_ written all over it. She had to show this one to Aunt Gin and Uncle Harry. When she started grading the tests she found her Will's.

"Jake come look at your brothers test." All the answers were wrong. Jake solemnly stood up gave the paper back and went to go get hiss father. He came back with his father.

"Dad Annie and I were grading Uncle Draco's second year tests and well we found wills. He did very poorly."

"How poorly?" Jake handed the test to Harry. He scanned the questions and realized they were reasonable and looked at the answers and became really upset. "Jake go get your mother. Annie go get Will." Annie had to find will her was up in the guest room doing homework. She told him his father wanted to speak to him and took him down to the library. Aunt Gun was already speaking to Uncle Harry in hushed tones. Anastasia did as Jake did and started grading papers again. "Son Your Brother and sister were grading papers and they came across this test. Would you care to explain?"

"Well I…I…"

"You got every answer wrong how could you get every answer wrong?"

"Well I… I…"

"Anastasia go get your father"

"Yes sir." Anastasia calmly walked out of the room but as soon as she closed the door behind her she ran to her fathers study. "Daddy Uncle Harry wants to speak with you in the library id get there before Will gets killed." Draco sensed what this was about grabbed his grade book and walked briskly behind Anastasia. They both got to the library and let themselves in. The second they came in Harry turned to Draco.

"Draco Has my son done this poorly on tests before?" Draco handed Harry His grade book. Harry looked at it once before exploding. "YOU HAVENT TURNED HARDLY A BLOODY THING IN ALL YEAR!"

"Quidditch keeps me busy dad I thought u would understand." Harry's expression didn't change and Draco snorted. "What?"  
"Will. Draco was head boy and captain of the Slytherin team."

"Oh…"  
"OH IS OH ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!"

"What else can I say?..."

"YOU ARE GROUNDED. YOU ARE SUSPENDED FROM YOUR QUIDDITCH TEAM AND..." The new broom Will got for Christmas was in Harry's hand. "I WILL KEEP THIS TILL YOU ARE NO LONGER FAILING POTIONS OR NEXT YEAR WHERE YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO PROVE YOURSELF AGAIN!!!"

"But Dad that's not fair."

"Life isn't fair now I suggest you go talk to Uncle Draco about how to bring your grade up." Will just stared at his father with his mouth open.

"But it's Christmas."

"Well do your studies and u might get to stay up for new years if not your watching the little ones." They all exited the study except for Anastasia and Jake.

"I am so glad I have never failed any thing." Jake exclaimed. Anastasia just sat there suddenly she started to laugh. After 5 minutes Jake joined in together they couldn't stop laughing. They finally sobered up and finished grading papers.


	15. Photo Album

Draco walked into his study slightly annoyed. He wished it hadn't come to this but he was glad the teenagers did it so he didn't have to. Will deserved it. He really did. It didn't matter anyway. About 20 minutes later he heard a knock on his study door.

"Come in." He heard the door open and saw Will's tear stained poke through the door. Draco beckoned him to come sit on the couch in his study. "Well it seems like you've gotten yourself into quite a predicament huh boy? Well what did u want to see me about?"

"I need to get my grades up sir."

"Yes well there will be no extra credit. I don't do it for the other students I wont do it for you. Also the in class projects you failed. Just like any other student you may make it up what ever you would normally get ill take half away."

"What about the homework assignments?" Draco took out his grade book.

"I let students make up home work assignments there will need to be an essay with everyone stating why you didn't do it. Each essay needs to be completely different. But I only let my students make up the assignments that were assigned for the last two weeks prior t the student coming to see me. Which is, the essay on batwings and what they can do to your potions, the report on dragons blood, and the research on pixie dust."

"Yes sir... Can you talk to my father about my broom?"

"No your father has banned you from the quidditch team which means 2 things 1. Slytherin wont be very happy with you. And 2 we cannot do n e thing about it. Now go on I have things to do." Draco sent Harry a written deal with will asking if he saw it fair. Harry wrote back.

_I find this more that fair. But as long as you do this for all your students... I can't believe my son would do this. None of my other children are like this. Oh well see you at dinner._

_Harry_

At that moment Draco found himself extremely exhausted. He took his papers and grade book and put them in the safe then locked his study. He walked down to the kitchen.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just really exhausted for some reason. I think I'm going to go have a lie down."

"Ill walk you up there." Hermione stood up and walked to her husband. "Ginny ill see you later." They walked side by side to their bedroom. Hermione opened the door. Draco walked in past her. "You know Annie's next appointment is tomorrow. After she and I are going to the alleys" When Draco climbed in bed Hermione sat down next to him and kissed his forehead. "Ill see you later love.

Down in the library Anastasia had finished grading her papers. She had half a mind to continue her project but instead she joined Jake on the big couch. When Jake woke up he left the library in search of food. He arrived in the kitchen right on time. The children were having their snack of apples and peanut butter.

"Mum I'm going to snag one of those.." He took the one Ginny just finished making. And went up to his room. He pulled out his drawing pad. He drew a picture of Anastasia dancing with little Ron. And drew auntie Hermione and Uncle Draco dancing. Just as he finished will came in the room.

"You have got to help me! There's no way I can live with out a broom. Can u talk to dad? Or even do the assignments for me? Please."

"Will I'm sorry I really cant do anything about it."

"You haven't even tried!"

"Will it's your own fault. You could have found time to do homework but you didn't. We have 2 weeks left of break do your homework now. I'm only guessing you need to owl the rest of your teachers and ask why you can do before dad does. I'm guessing the only class your passing is Dads. Now go on I have things to do." Will walked out of the room even more pouty then when he came in. Jake sighed. He really didn't need any of this. He wandered out to the stables and saddled his horse here. "Hey toffee how ya doing boy?"

"He's doing great. I come out here every time I can to make sure the horses are ok." Jake turned around. Reyena was saddling her horse as well.

"You want to ride to my house? It's not far. And I need to get out of the manor for a while."

"Lets go." Jake and Reyna rode for about 45 minutes. They put the horses in the stable and walked to the house. They wandered up to the attic. There were things there over 100 years old. Reyena looked in old trunks until she found a photo album. "Jake look at this." Jake walked over to her and sat next to her. Reyena opened it and gasped. It was a photo album of Uncle Harry's life. Jake saw his Grandma Lily and Grandpa James smiling at him holding his father. He saw his Mother and father on their first date. They both saw many pictures of their uncle Ron. "I wonder what would have happened if he didn't die."

"Reyena I don't think he did die."

"What do u mean?"

"There was never a funeral there is no death certificate. I think he has just been MIA all these years. But they don't want hope they just say he's dead. It's less painful that way. "

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if they found him again."

"Rey. Were not going to go looking for him. If our parents found out they would be heart broken. I don't want to see my dad go through that he's had so much pain in his life."

"Ok we wont." Down stairs they heard the clock chime 5 o'clock.

"Oh no we have to be getting back to the manor." They saddled their horses and rode back to the manor faster then they left.

An: it's been over a year since I updated. But I really don't feel bad... I don't however know where this story's going.. So I don't know what's going on with it. I am changing the chapters around quite a bit though. I'm changing entire plot lines. So u might want to read again.


End file.
